The God and The Emperor
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Darkseid takes a trip to Outworld an launches a full scale invasion. Things appear to be going smoothly until Shao Khan appears and the two titans engage on battle.


**The God and The Emperor**

At that moment in Outworld, Shao Khan's forces were gathering in the main chamber.

Goro, Sheeva and Kintaro were the first to arrive. Milenna was there along with Baraka, Cyrax and Sektor. In fact most everyone was there accept for Shao Khan himself whose seat was empty.

At that time Shao Khan along with Shang Tsung were on their way to the chamber.

"Does anyone know what this meeting is about?" asked Mileena.

"Master Shao Khan did not say." Said Goro." Only that is was of the utmost importance."

"It most likely pertains to the next Mortal Kombat Tournament and the invasion of Earthrealhm." Said Cyrax.

"Yes most lik-" began Baraka but was then cut off by a white flash and a gust of wind. Everyone turned to the center of the room where there was a large white circle and wind blasting around it. Everyone shielded their eyes from it as the ground began to shake.

On the other side of the fortress Shao Khan and Shang Tsung felt the rumbling.

"What was that?" asked Shao Khan.

"Most likely an earthquake my lord." Replied Shang Tsung. Shao Khan nodded his head and accepted the idea however that was no earthquake.

In the main chamber the white light had disappeared and the wind had stopped, everyone dropped their guard and looked over at the figure standing before them.

He was very tall with a muscular build, with gray skin, red eyes and blue clothing. He stood there with his arms behind his back looking very calm. The Outworld warriors looked him over in great confusion.

"Who are you?" asked Mileena as she stepped forward." Identify yourself."

"I am your new lord and Master." Said the figure in a very dark yet intelligent voice." You may call me Darkseid."

The Outworld warriors looked to each other.

"You are not my Master!" said Baraka as he drew his blades." This world belongs to Shao Khan."

"All belongs to me." Darkseid replied." Whether sooner or later all comes back to me."

Just then Baraka began marching forward to Darkseid, he walked up and looked up at him in the eye although Darkseid stood a whole foot over Baraka.

"I will not accept you-" began Baraka but before he could say anymore Darkseid swung his arms together and his hands met with Baraka's head in-between. The onlookers looked on in shock.

Blood splattered all over and ground and some onto Darkseid's chest. Then Darkseid slowly lowered his arms and a distorted face of Baraka stood there.

His nose was broken, his jaw was hanging off and there was a huge indent in his head. Then Baraka fell down to the ground dead.

Then Darkseid looked up at the rest of the outworld warriors.

"Would anyone else like to challenge my authority?" he asked.

Then all at once the outworld warriors jumped at him.

Cyrax jumped up and shot a net at Darkseid. Then net hit and surrounded the ruler of Apokolips.

"Get him now." Said Cyrax. Then Sektor jumped next to Darkseid and raised his arms then he unleashed fire and covered Darkseid in it.

He was completely immersed by the fire but made no screams or cries for help.

The two machines sat back feeling triumphant.

But a hand reached out from the fire and grabbed Sektor's head. Then it lifted him up and tossed him into the wall.

Everyone then watched as Darkseid stepped out of the fire.

Mileena drew her knives and charged Darkseid. When she did Darkseid raised his arm and then slapped her across the face.

Mileena flew into the wall.

Just then Sheeva ran up and swung her left arms. Darkseid dodged and the punched her in the face. Then he brought up his leg and kicked her in the chest.

Sheeva flew back onto the ground.

At that time Goro and Cyrax ran at Darkseid. But then Darkseid jumped up into the air avoiding the two. Then he came down and slammed down on Sheeva.

His feet landed on her chest and made a deep impact causing her spine to crack.

Then Darkseid stepped off her. Just then Kintaro ran up and grabbed Shao Khan in his four arms.

"You have him Kintaro." Said Goro." Don't let go."

Kintaro then began to squeeze on Darkseid but his captive seemed unaffected by his attack. Then Kintaro began to notice Darkseid's eyes were becoming redder and redder, and soon began to flash. Kintaro looked on confused.

Then suddenly teo beams shot out from Darkseid's eyes and shot through Kintaro's head. The four armed tiger had a whole threw his head.

His lifeless body began to slowly drop. He put Darkseid down and then stood there for a few seconds. Darkseid stood there and blew air in the body's direction causing it to fall backwards.

Just then Cyrax ran at Darkseid from his right side Goro from his left. Cyrax turned his right hand into a buzz saw.

Cyrax ran up and swung his arm but Darkseid dodged. Cyrax's arm flew and hit Goro on the lower part of his stomach, with momentum still going Cyrax slashed Goro across the chest.

But then Darkseid grabbed Cyrax and tossed him into the air. Then when he came down Darkseid kicked him in the back. Cyrax flew and slammed into the wall. When he hit his body cracked.

Then blue blood began to leak out of his body as he lay there.

Then immediately Darkseid turned to Goro and punched him in the jaw. The hit was so powerful that Goro's lower jaw flew off as he turned and hit the ground.

Then suddenly Darkseid turned his attention up as Sektor had jumped into the sky. Darkseid's eyes began to glow and he shot his Omega beams at Sektor.

But then suddenly Sector vanished. Darkseid scanned the sky for him but couldn't find him. For then Sektor reappeared behind Darkseid.

He raised his arm ready to deliver a killing blow to the back of the head to an seemingly unaware Dakrseid.

But Darkseid smiled and raised his eyebrow. His omega beams midway into the air turned around and shot back at him. Then they twirled around his body and hit Sektor behind him.

When they hit the omega beams caused an electrical surge that shocked Sektor. The cyborg lit on fire as it began to come out of his eyeholes. Then his body fell to the ground behind Darkseid.

And thus the outworld warriors had fallen at the hands of Darkseid, or so he thought. Darkseid scanned the area and found one figure moving amongst all the rest.

It was Mileena, she was crawling through the ground. Darkseid walked over to her taking heavy steps.

Mileena kept crawling as Darkseid drew closer the whole time trying to get to her knives.

They were just in arms reach when she was suddenly turned over. Then she gazed up at the giant Darkseid hovering over her.

Then she saw Darkseid raise his boot and he stomped it down on her head. Blood went everywhere as he squashed her head.

Then Darkseid lifted up his boot and looked at the bottom of it, it was covered in blood. He rested it on the ground and scraped it succeeding in getting the blood off.

At that time Shao Khan and Shang Tsung were making their way down the hallway to the main chamber.

"If I may say sire that is a brilliant idea." Said Shang Tsung." No one can outmatch your intellect. Shao Khan looked down at Shang Tsung with a skeptical look." I mean not that anyone could beat you in anything sire."

"Well said Sorcerer." Said Shao Khan as he slammed his hand on Shang Tsung's back, but Shang Tsung hit the pain with a nervous smile." And like I said." He continued as he opened the doors to the main chamber." We'll-" He stopped as he opened the doors and looked at the bloodbath.

He saw the bodies off all his warriors. Blood splattered all over the ground and the walls.

Then Shao Khan's eyes trailed off to the sole surviving figure in the room, and he was sitting HIS chair.

Darkseid sat in the chair all the carnage below him at his feet. When the doors opened he immediately looked at Shao Khan.

"Like what I've done with the place?" asked Darkseid from his seat.

"Who are you?" asked Shao Khan." Explain your presence here!" he commanded.

"Sire please." Said Shang Tsung. Shao Khan turned to the sorcerer." Allow me to deal with this intruder."

Then with that Shang Tsung left his master's side and approached Darkseid.

Shang Tsung approached waving his hands before him; he was preparing to use his magic against Darkseid.

But Darkseid sat there unmoved his chin rested against his hand.

Then suddenly Shang Tsung's head began to twitch. Then suddenly it began to rattle and shake violently.

Then suddenly he let out a violent scream and the next thing you knew his head exploded.

Shao Khan watched on his disbelief.

"What a shame." Commented Darkseid as Shang Tsung's body fell to the ground." I was hoping to turn him against you." He said as he stood up." But it appears his mind was too weak."

"Who are you?" asked Shao Khan. Darkseid turned to him.

"I am Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips and ruler of this world." He told.

"Fool I am Shao Khan and this is my world!"

"Not for much longer." Replied Darkseid. Shao Khan was becoming increasingly more annoyed by the second.

"Then I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" he yelled." For the right to rule Outwrold."

"I don't know what that is." Said Darkseid." But I'd be happy to send you to your death."

Then with a bloodcurdling scream Shao Khan lunged at Darkseid. He brought his arm back and swung it at Darkseid punching him across the face. Then he did it a second time. But when he tried for a third Darkseid caught his fist.

"You dare strike me?" said Darksied. Then he began applying pressure onto Shao Khan's hand. It began to crack and Shao Khan fell to his knees from the pain.

Then Darkseid kneed Shao Khan in the chin and Shao Khan fell back onto the ground. Then Darkseid leaned down and picked him up then punched him in the face.

Shao Khan flew through the air and slammed into the wall. He was now bleeding from the mouth. Darkseid walked over to him as Shao Khan slowly got to his feet.

Then Shao Khan pulled out his hammer and leaned on it for support. Darkseid kept coming closer.

When he was close enough Shao Khan gripped his hammer with both hands and swung it. But when I came down Darkseid caught it.

Then with his free hand Darkseid slapped Shao Khan across the face sending him back into the wall. Shao Khan bounced off it and came back when he did Darkseid punched him in the face sending him back flying through the wall.

Darkseid held the hammer in both his hands and observed it. Then he bent down and cracked it in two then disposed of it onto the ground.

Then Darkseid stepped through the hole in the wall and towards Shao Khan.

Just then Shao Khan jumped up from the ground and fired a green blast at Darseid. All his strength went into that attack. Smoke filled the air when it made impact.

Shao Khan waited for the smoke to clear to see if Darkseid still stood, but it was impossible if he could.

But we was shocked when the smoke cleared and Darkseid stood there with no even a scratch on him.

Darksied looked at Shao Khan and his eyes began to flash. Shao Khan looked on in confusion.

Just then Darkseid shot Omega beams at Shao Khan. They hit and the emperor fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Then Darksied stopped and took a step closer. Then he shot Shao Khan again.

Shao Khan rolled around screaming as he continued to be zapped.

Then Darkseid stepped closer and stood directly over Shao Khan. The defeated emperor looked up.

"I have something special planed for you." Said Darkseid and his eyes began to flash once again.

Shao Khan raised his hand and tried to grab Darkseid. Then Darkseid shot his omega beams and zapped Shao Khan once more.

The emperor let out a terrifying scream as the beam hit him and then suddenly erased him from his spot, leaving only a burned outline of Shao Khan on the ground.

But Shao Khan was not dead; he was erased from time and sent back in time. And Darkseid and sent him back to the time before time.

Darkseid then turned from where he stood and went back into the main chamber. He walked up and sat in the sea once again.

He crossed his arms and began twiddling his thumbs. Outworld was now under new management.

**The End**


End file.
